This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Articulating regions of the anatomy can include areas where two bone sections move relative to one another. For example, an acetabulum can provide a region for articulation with a femoral head. The articulating region, however, can become injured or worn, but it can be replaced with various prostheses. Such prostheses can replace the acetabulum, the femoral head, and various other portions of the femur, or other combinations thereof. The replacement of both the acetabulum and the femoral head is generally referred to as a total joint replacement.
The total joint replacement of the acetabulum and the femoral head can require a bearing or articulating surface for both the femoral head and the acetabulum. The articulating surfaces are generally positioned relative to the various portions of the remaining natural anatomy in a substantially fixed manner. Materials must be selected for the bearing surfaces for various purposes.